He's Wonderful Mr. Bleakman
| production = | writer = John Over | director = Lois Becker & Mark Stratton | photographer = Garrett Ho | guests = * Violet Bleakman (voiced by Edie McClurg) * Horace Bleakman (voiced by Earl Boen) * Emily Elizabeth Howard (voiced by Grey DeLisle) * Charley (voiced by Gary LeRoi Gray) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (voiced by John Ritter) | season_article = Clifford the Big Red Dog (Season 2) | episode_list = List of Clifford the Big Red Dog episodes | prev = Stinky Friends | next = Magic in the Air }} Summary Mr. Bleakman gets a little grumpy when Clifford messes up his new potato garden, and Emily almost wishes that he wasn't her neighbor. Plot Emily Elizabeth and Charley are playing soccer when the ball accidentally goes into Mr. Bleakman's yard. Mr. Bleakman is trying to get some dirt ready for his garden and the ball bounces in the dirt, covering him with it. Emily Elizabeth and Charley go to get the ball. Mr. Bleakman asks them if they could please go and do something quiet. So they go to Clifford's doghouse, where they play checkers. It's quiet, but they're also getting bored. Emily Elizabeth says that she wishes sometimes that she didn't have Mr. Bleakman for a neighbor. So Clifford takes down a picture hanging in the doghouse and shows it to Emily Elizabeth and Charley. Emily Elizabeth remembers it. In a flashback sequence, we see Emily Elizabeth and Clifford playing with an inflatable ring. But the ring gets stuck around Clifford's nose and Emily Elizabeth doesn't know how to get it off. She goes next door and asks Mr. and Mrs. Bleakman for help. Mr. Bleakman goes up on Clifford's nose and finds the release valve for the air on the ring. He opens it and succeeds in getting it off Clifford's nose. Emily Elizabeth calls him a hero and goes to get her camera. She snaps the snapshot which triggered the flashback. Back in the present, Charley and Emily Elizabeth comment that Mr. Bleakman can be quite helpful sometimes. They just wish he wasn't so grumpy sometimes. Charley remembers a time when he was actually kind of fun. In another flashback, we see Charley trying to use a pogo stick. But he can't keep his balance. Mr. and Mrs. Bleakman come along and it turns out that in past years, Mr. Bleakman was a pogo sticking champion. He demonstrates how to bounce on the pogo stick. Then he bounces away, yelling that he's "still got it." In another flashback sequence, Emily Elizabeth remembers when she had the chicken pox. She didn't really feel bad, but she was bored because she wasn't allowed to go outside and play with her friends. Then, Mr. Bleakman came and played checkers with her. She chose to be red, since it's her favorite color. (Clifford's color) Finally, in one final flashback, Emily Elizabeth and Charley remember when Mr. Bleakman had to take care of Clifford once. Scenes taken directly from "Babysitter Blues" are used to show this. Emily Elizabeth and Charley realize that Mr. Bleakman is a good neighbor and they wonder if there's anything they can do to make him less grumpy. They decide to go and apologize to him again. Mr. Bleakman gladly accepts their apology. They ask if there's anything they can do help them. So Mr. Bleakman invites them to come over and have some of the potatoes he's just planted, once they've grown. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book Category:Nintendo 3ds Game Category:Episode list of Charley Category:Mr. Horace Bleakman's Episode List Category:Episode of Emily Elizabeth